bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 14
Big Brother 14, also known as Big Brother 2013 and Big Brother: Secrets and Lies, is the fourteenth series of the British reality television series Big Brother. It launched on 13 June 2013 in two parts, with the second part on 14 June, on Channel 5 and 5* as part of a new two-year contract with Endemol, which secured the show until 2014. It was be the third regular series to air on Channel 5 and the seventh series of Big Brother to air on the broadcaster overall since they acquired the show. This was the first series of Big Brother to be presented by Big Brother's Bit On The Side co-host Emma Willis and the second presenter change since Brian Dowling took over from Davina McCall in 2011. Pre-Series Auditions On 11 December 2012, it was revealed that Big Brother producers had axed all open auditions for Big Brother 14, meaning that this series will be the first since Big Brother 5 in 2004 to see housemates chosen only from online applications. In order to become a housemate, potential housemates had to record a 90 second video and fill out an online application form. If bosses liked what they saw, the chosen few would be invited to 'callbacks', which took place in January and February 2013 in London and Manchester. A source said, "With only a few minutes to impress producers, only the best will get into the show this year. There won't be any second chances or opportunities to try again at another open audition. They have just one shot." However, from 13–15 December, "Talent Spotters" from Big Brother visited bars in Blackpool to find new housemates, they also visited Huddersfield on 14 December 2012. Presenters On 13 March 2013, it was reported that Brian Dowling had been removed from presenting Big Brother and that Emma Willis would be taking over. These rumours were confirmed on 2 April. It was also speculated that Rylan Clark would be taking over the role of presenting Big Brother's Bit On The Side after previously winning Celebrity Big Brother 11 in January 2013. On 17 April, Alice Levine and Jamie East both announced via Twitter that they had left spin-off show Big Brother's Bit on the Side after six series. On 25 April, The Sun reported that Clark would be taking over as the new host of Big Brother's Bit on the Side. Clark initially denied this, but Channel 5 officially confirmed on 14 May that Clark and AJ Odudu would join Willis as presenters of Big Brother's Bit on the Side; Willis will continue her Bit on the Side role in addition to taking over as host of the main show. In addition, Big Brother's Bit On The Psych will air on Saturday nights, with guests and psychologists examining housemates' behaviour during the week. Clark will also host a Sunday lunchtime edition of Bit on the Side. Eye logo A fake eye logo was officially unveiled on 24 May 2013. The eye sported a pupil built entirely of television screens, whilst the rest of the eye comprised of life-sized recycled doors, furniture and white fluorescent lights to coincide with the theme of the series, a stark contrast from the bright colours of the Big Brother 13 eye. However, they released the "official" logo on 4 June, which features it on a white background with colour. House The House was "completely redesigned" for this series. On 23 May 2013 it was confirmed that the House will be 'Eco', with the sweeping staircase leading down to an eco-living room with producers desperate to make the housemates experience hell in a hell house. As the housemates enter they will be greeted by a huge wall containing recycled life-size front doors. The series is expected to show this objective of self sufficiency and recycling throughout and this will be represented throughout the House. House pictures were officially unveiled in the Daily Star newspaper on 10 June 2013. Living area (BB14).jpg|Living area Kitchen (BB14).jpg|Kitchen Lounge.jpg|Lounge Bedroom (BB14).jpg|Bedroom Garden (BB14).jpg|Garden Bathroom (BB14).jpg|Tree House Live feed Channel 5 announced on 14 May 2013 that the live feed will be partly reinstated, for two hours per day. Big Brother: Live from the House will air each night from 7pm – 9pm on 5*. Teasers On 17 May 2013, a six-second teaser aired on Channel 5 ahead of the new series asking viewers to guess "#whatsthesecret". On 19 May, a second teaser aired which featured two doors, pink and blue as well as asking viewers to guess "#whatsthesecret". These teasers have lead to speculation that the new series could be based on a similar premise as that used in Secret Story, a format that has been successful worldwide. Sponsorship The series sponsor is casino website and TV programme (that airs nightly on Channel 5) SuperCasino. The series will also feature Product Placement from Very.co.uk who have supplied products for the House. Also, housemates will order their shopping from online grocery business Ocado, using an iPad, as part of another product placement agreement. Housemates On Day 1, eight housemates entered the House. The first two housemates, Jack & Joe, entered as one housemate. A further 6 housemates entered on Day 2, including a mother and daughter duo. The People's Puppet Michael Dylan who is 29 and from Cork, entered the House as "The People's Puppet", who was hired by Big Brother as a housemate that is controlled by the viewers. Unlike every other housemate, Michael does not have a genuine housemate status and is referred to as a non-housemate. Michael's true identity as "The People's Puppet" was revealed on Day 9, and he then left the House. Tasks Nominations table Notes The public decided on "The People's Puppet" Michael's behalf who would face the first public vote, rather than nominations taking place as normal. The three housemates with the most votes were Gina, Dexter and Sallie and these were therefore Michael's three nominations. The phone lines froze on Day 7, and "The People's Puppet" Michael revealed that Dexter had the least amount of votes and therefore saved him from eviction. The phone lines for Gina and Sallie then reopened. After Sallie's eviction, it was revealed to the housemates that Michael was "The People's Puppet", and he then left the House. The second round of nominations took place on Day 19 and were face-to-face, broadcast live on Channel 5. Dexter was banned from nominating as punishment for discussing nominations earlier that day. Had Dexter been allowed to nominate, he would have nominated Wolfy and Jackie, meaning that Dexter, Gina and Wolfy would have faced the public vote. This eviction was a "fake double eviction" where the public were actually voting for who they wanted in the Secret Safe House where they the chosen pair would secretly live in luxury watching the housemates' every move. The pairs were pre-selected by their nominations tally so either Dan and Wolfy (tied third) or Dexter and Gina (first and second) were "fake evicted". On Day 23, the two housemates chosen to enter the Safe House were Gina and Dexter. Whilst Dexter and Gina were living in the Secret Safe House, they were immune from the weekly nominations, the other housemates assuming them to be evicted and unaware Dexter and Gina were able to see their nominations. In a twist, Big Brother gave Dexter and Gina the opportunity to replace one housemate with another. Dexter and Gina chose to save Charlie and replace her with Jackie. Nominations totals Category:Big Brother UK